villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Garfield1601
Welcome Hi, welcome to Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Piella Bakewell page. Dracula Vote If you think Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) belongs on this Wiki, why not start a vote on the talk page on whether this stays or goes? People will have reasons. I think this Dracula has done jerk moments, but it's not enough to classify him as a Villainous Jerk. --DragonDude83 (talk) 02:52, February 24, 2013 (UTC) listen, I think you need to understand not ALL anti-heroes should be on this wiki.. only ones that are deliberate in their wrongdoing.. if a character is generally a nice person but is antagonistic due to circumstances (such as hating humans for oppression in the past or being rude (without harming someone) ) then yes, they are a hero with flaws, but they are still a hero.. they are very different from a bullying character or deliberate "jerk": a character with negative traits doesn't always have to be listed as such, as long as they ultimately seek to do good (look at Jimmy in Bully and so forth) rather than being purely selfish they should be considered "heroes" in my view Joecoolio (talk) 21:00, February 25, 2013 (UTC) I'm not saying every single anti-hero should go on this wiki, it's just that I thought Dracula in the film had negative flaws.Garfield1601 (talk) 21:01, February 25, 2013 (UTC) he may of done but so do all characters - what I'm trying to say is you need to take into account a character's ultimate goal rather than their methods.. good is not always nice.. having flaws shouldn't make a character a "bad guy" unless they are deliberately going out of their way to make things bad for others or are very greedy / selfish.. Ash from Evil Dead, Jimmy from Bully and even Popeye have negative traits but their goals make them heroic.. compare that to Wario or (old) Donald Duck, who did nasty things out of purely selfish reasons and I hope you understand what I'm trying to say Joecoolio (talk) 21:05, February 25, 2013 (UTC) I understand. And I realize we get characters like Judge Dredd, Hulk, Garfield, Punisher and Deadpool because they're protagonistic characters that have done bad things like killing people and all that crap. Not all protagonists are anti-heroes/anti-villains, but sometimes there will exist characters with negative flaws but aren't necessarily anti-heroic/anti-villainous. I consider Drac in that film to be an Anti-Hero because of his manipulative personality. Garfield1601 (talk) 21:10, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Anti-Heroes Since you're interested in Anti-Heroes, what would you think of this one?: Olive Doyle from A.N.T. Farm. Rainbowman 15:28, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Never seen the show. Garfield1601 (talk) 02:49, February 26, 2013 (UTC) RandomDudeDude Can you give me an example? MajinAbura (talk) 15:09, March 11, 2013 (UTC) For example: the page about Billy from the cartoon series The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. Garfield1601 (talk) 20:16, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Wolverine yes, Wolverine counts as a dark anti-hero and does cross the line, although like Hulk he is normally a tool of good he is dangerous and is known to be one of the most volatile X-Men (excluding the "New X-Men" that have former villains like Kid Omega as "heroes" or Cyclops as a terrorist) - just focus on his worst acts / negative character traits and be sure to put a disclaimer of some sort saying he can also be seen as a hero so his fans don't rebel and cause a troll-storm - which proper links and whatnot people can't argue: facts will be facts Joecoolio (talk) 02:41, March 18, 2013 (UTC) I owe you an apology Hello there, this is the insufferable rule-obsessed killjoy on a deletion-spree speaking. More seriously I owe you an apology and an explanation. I know this must be really frustrating to see so many articles and categories that needed lots of work getting deleted. Believe me I don't like deleting pages, really. You asked me why did I delete categories about villains from authors' and film-makers' works; and why I deleted some of them and not all of them. A few years ago, before I was appointed admin, there were several categories about villains played by actors: "Tim Curry Villains", "Vincent Price Villains" and so on and so forth. And they were all deleted by the admins active on these times, because they agreed that while it is important to mention the actor playing the villain in the article, this is not worth a category, since category focus strictly on the villains' characteristics and defining traits. Following this, I felt that there was no need for a category gathering villains appearing in one person's work, even legends such as Sir Alfred Hitchcock, was no more needed. Mostly because much like the actor who plays them, the writer who makes them work on too diverse stories and that this was too weak a common ground. And I left similar categories because I did not have enough time to delete them all. I asked an admin whom I trust and who will not hesitate to put me back in my place if I am overstepping my rights, and I am waiting for her opinion before making another move. Since she is no longer on this wiki, she might take some time to answer. If she says that these categories can stay they will, I assure you, but you have to understand that should she agree with me, they will have to go. Why I am so adamant about deleting categories would you ask? Well you would not believe how much they have been abused over, and over and how much time we spent trying to clean up the mess. Try ANY category and I say ANY and you will find countless entries that do not fit the category description. This can be because well-meaning users do not read the description or misunderstand it, or unfortunately more often because some trolls want to play. As an admin, I must enforce the rules. Trust me I don't like it. I know I am upsetting many well-meaning users and that many of them hate me, not always for unjustified reasons. Even worse since creating a category which is not about a long-running series is purely and simply forbidden. I would much rather writting my own stuff and enjoying other users' articles. But as corny as it sounds, rules are meant to be enforced if we want to keep this wiki enjoyable. I hope you understand my reasons. If you are inconvinced by something at any time, by all means tell me so and I will explain. Balthus Dire (talk) 13:41, March 22, 2013 (UTC) I understand. But I think Rex from Sabrina the Teenage Witch ''is a villain because he's a spoiled brat, the antagonist of the Christmas Special and he stole Salem from Sabrina while thinking Salem (a.k.a. Stinky as called by Rex) was his cat. He should be considered a con artist because of that. Garfield1601 (talk) 20:05, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Evil is Sexy I mean no disrespect, but is this article really necessary. It doesn't really help define the villain nor fits in with what the Wiki is about. It all seems all like an opinion. Just explain to me why to keep this page.robinsonbecky@bellsouth.net (talk) 21:18, March 22, 2013 (UTC)Robinsonbecky Well, there are many times when villainesses can show fanservice, such as wearing a bikini and wearing a dress similar to Jessica Rabbit's. Garfield1601 (talk) 21:22, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Again, this doesn't define the villainess alone. Also, what about male villains? And besides, this is Villains Wiki not Fanservice Wiki. I still think this is an unecessary article. Give me a good reason why it should stay. robinsonbecky@bellsouth.net (talk) 01:25, March 23, 2013 (UTC)Robinsonbecky Ma-Ma Could you please rename the name back to "'Ma-Ma'"? People liked that name better. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:00, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Nevermind. I solved this dilemma just now & returned the page including its name which is simply "'Ma-Ma'" back to the way they are. Trust me, it's better this way. Thanks in advance. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:30, March 28, 2013 (UTC) No problem.Garfield1601 (talk) 18:06, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Ted If he deserves an article, then yes he'd be an anti-hero. Maybe we should wait for Ted 2. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 02:30, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Good point. Ted is kinda like Peter Griffin trapped inside of a teddy bear's body. Garfield1601 (talk) 02:31, March 28, 2013 (UTC) More Improvement There is improvement on both Movie Characters wikis of yours. Interstate2011 (talk) 17:24, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Amazing work. Garfield1601 (talk) 17:28, March 31, 2013 (UTC) The Joker Clan Hey Garfield1601, I've forgot to tell ya I've recently created the incomplete page of the Joker Clan from the videogame ''Injustice: Gods Among Us. It just needed some pics & info to complete. Just wanted to give ya the heads up. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 22:10, April 21, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry it's just that I haven't played the game yet and I can't find any photos. Garfield1601 (talk) 22:21, April 21, 2013 (UTC) That's ok. We gave our best shot. I too can't find any photos or additional info for the Joker Clan. It's now deemed deletable because they said they're the good guys when they're the distraction for Superman & the One Earth regime in the game. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 14:40, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for make White Spy and Black Spy Cpend7 (talk) 07:42, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Making* No problem. Garfield1601 (talk) 07:44, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Non-Disney Villains Alright Garfield 1601, you & Copper5 need to stop fightin' each other over the "Non-Disney Villains" & messin' it up @ the same time. It's gettin' annoying & none of us, especially me, are no maids & this ain't no vacation. Some of us already doin' enough cleanup jobs here only to put the Villains Wiki back in order. Let's make it clear both of you: A Disney Villains is a Disney Villains & a Non-Disney Villains is a Non-Disney Villains. Period. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 14:40, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry, I set the category up for deletion. Copper5 just revived the category without admin approval, which is obviously against the rules. Garfield1601 (talk) 21:13, May 6, 2013 (UTC) RE: Thank You You are most welcome, Garfield1601. ;-) All I was doin' was that I'm just havin' a little fun for today since I got my Internet back last Tuesday night. & I'm currently runnin' a little errrand on the renaming process (mostly started with ampersand = "&" or "and" if you will), mostly on bad guys & groups who are partners in crime & whatnot. It's comin' along smoothly. :-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 06:10, May 18, 2013 (UTC) That's an excellent right there, pal. I figured they wanna place bets on whether they gonna do her.. or she's gonna kick their a$$es silly. Lmao XD. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 06:10, May 18, 2013 (UTC) That's right. & Beavis would still be like "Hey, how's it goin'?" as he comes onto Lady Luck, in spite of her awesome, powers, her horrfic appearance & her malicious nature. Lol XD - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 06:20, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Pitch I've seen Rise fo teh guardians and there is nothign to idnicate that Pitch is dead. Please stop putting him under deceased villains. MajinAbura (talk) 21:42, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Okay, but I still believe he is dead. Dan Vs. Rocks! 02:10, May 23, 2013 (UTC) RE: Thank you Lol I'm just takin' good care of the renaming process on this beautiful wiki for everybody buy you are most welcome, Garfield1601. But the little renaming clean-up job on the partners-in-crime type of bad guys ain't over. Ther are a few more left to correct. It's time to finish it, once & for all. ;-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:50, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Ok, that's cool. But I gotta get goin'. Becuase as for the renaming process, we ain't outta the woods yet, brotha. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:00, May 26, 2013 (UTC) I've finally finished on the renaming of all the partners-in-crime type of bad guys. It's over. We won. :-D - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 04:40, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Thank you, I always try and help out. General MGD 109 (talk) 20:59, June 14, 2013 (UTC) No problem! Dan Vs. Rocks! 21:05, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Dean Hardscrabble I've seen the movie and I know Hardscrabble not villain or antagonist. She did doubt the duo, but she didn't pay or try to get them kicked out MU. If she did that, then that be antagonistic deed. See the movie and find out. The Pixar company confirms it. The only villain is Johnny J. Worthington. Trust me on this. --Kyurem147 (talk) 18:17, June 24, 2013 (UTC) I plan on seeing it in theaters. But I want to tell you this: don't give out spoilers because some people (including me) have yet to see the film. Dan Vs. Rocks! 18:19, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Winnie the Pooh rabbit I get he's not much of a villain but he done things that can be villainous, like Tom and Jerry, Bugs Bunny and Garfield. Believe me, do you know the hardest part about doing something like Rabbit from Winnie the Pooh, doing something that is necesassary because of a good guy's bad actions. Before you try to delete it again, I'm asking you nicely to think about what I said. Walt Disney, Jr. 23:44, July 18, 2013 (UTC) I get it, but he's NOT a Villainous Jerk and he doesn't belong on this wiki according to Balthus Dire, an admin from the wiki. Dan Vs. Rocks! 23:47, July 18, 2013 (UTC) I understand, but the things did (like in Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too, trying to have Tigger stop bouncing like reiminding him about the promise not to bounce again, in The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh trying to have Tigger get rid of his termite friend, having everybody agree to have Valentine's Day to be canceled and snapping at Pooh and Tigger for stealing Christopher Robin's train, in The Tigger Movie snapping at everybody for being like Tiggers instead of getting ready for winter, Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year not accepting everybody the way they are and in Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo doesn't want Easter to be celebrated ever again and not doing Spring Cleaing Day) makes me feel uncomfortable, and they way that makes him villainous is going againt the good guys. It's like he's a control freak and the head of the 100 acre woods (which he's not). Walt Disney, Jr. 00:10, July 19, 2013 (UTC) But those aren't serious crimes like murder and kidnap. Dan Vs. Rocks! 00:22, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I get that but those are bully acts or misdeeds. And tell the serious crimes to the ones who put Tom and Jerry, Bugs Bunny and Garfield. Walt Disney, Jr. 00:28, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Tom and Jerry actually hurt each other and use a huge number of weaponry, other comedy protagonists who have commited crimes are Al Bundy, ALF, Beavis and Butt-head, Mr. Krabs, Dan, Patrick, Sheldon Cooper and Peter Griffin. Rabbit is not a malicious character at all, as he is not a character from a black comedy. Dan Vs. Rocks! 00:36, July 19, 2013 (UTC) I understand, but Rabbit can be a bully in many ways which makes me feel having a sinking feeling about Rabbit which unsavory. Walt Disney, Jr. 00:45, July 19, 2013 (UTC) GravityFalls that's alright but I need you or Mesket to ban the user GravityFalls on Heroes Wiki (and any other wiki you have the power to do so on) - then if possible file a complaint to wikia over their hateful JERKS Wiki - I did so myself but the more who complain the more likely it'll be closed and those trolls (rightfully) banned from wikia network Inferno Pendragon (talk) 03:38, July 22, 2013 (UTC) He's been banned. Dan Vs. Rocks! 03:46, July 22, 2013 (UTC) I can't do that - admins can not make other users admins, they require a "step up" (founder or Bureaucrat) status - I'm not one of them.. not sure who they'd be as it has been a LONG time since the Founder or Bureaucrats have been on the wiki Inferno Pendragon (talk) 03:45, July 22, 2013 (UTC) RE: I know this ain't related to the wiki but... Hey Garfield1601. Long time no see. I'm not sure nor familiar with it. I'm sorry. You should ask one of the other users or this wiki's admins about it. They might know something. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 21:20, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Be an admin? You think you might want to be an admin on this Wiki too? Like you told me on the Heroes Wiki I'll tell you here; you have the best of intentions. I chose not to be, because it looks like too much work, and I'm not always going to be there to clean up messes. Right now, it looks like User:B1bl1kal, User:EoinGhost, and User:StarWizardWars have a problem with a troll named User:The Truth Has Come!. --DragonDude83 (talk) 18:29, July 31, 2013 (UTC) What's up, Garfield1601. Long time no see. I agreed with DragonDude83 on that one. I chose to be an admin, I mean I wish but it looks like too much work & too cleanup, especially the cleanup. You're a great guy. Plus don't listen to that user Hbk2221. He's lyin'. He won't do as he told to do and hates this wiki as he hates himself. He's not exactly a people person. He's keeps screamin' & whinin' @ & pickin' fights with other users includin' VJF&RMF, you, StarWizardWars, MajinAbura & me too. That kid got some real attitude problems. He's no different then the 2 same trolls The Truth Has Come! & The Truth Has Come Again!. Just remember: if that boy keeps being disrespectful to you or anybody while he's doin' something stupid, let the admins know, though I wish you were an admin on this wiki too like you are on the Heroes Wiki. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:50, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Anyway, I'm gonna be away from here tomorrow because I got a doctor's appointment & I gotta go back to volunteer work with little kids 2 the DAVA art studio. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:50, August 15, 2013 (UTC) I really want to become an admin, no matter how much cleanup I can find. Also, good luck to the volunteer work at the art studio. I actually am a really good artist myself. Dan Vs. Rocks! 17:53, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. I will. Take care, bro & have an awesome weekend. ;-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:55, August 15, 2013 (UTC) they took it off Do you not just hate that they stopped having the categories added under the most recent changes in news feed; it causes so much workThat Dawg 01:48, August 20, 2013 (UTC) I actually hate the fact that I don't see categories on the recent chages anymore. Dan Vs. Rocks! 01:51, August 20, 2013 (UTC) yep; everyone probably agrees with thatThat Dawg 01:53, August 20, 2013 (UTC) its finally backThat Dawg 17:34, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Wombat973 I've issued him with a warning. If it happens again, I'll take further steps. MajinAbura (talk) 06:42, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Sorry. :( Dean Hardscrabble Really why? --Kyurem147 (talk) 20:39, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Because I understand that she didn't try to get the duo kicked out. Unlike Mr. Waternoose, who was cruel and power hungry, Dean Hardscrabble was strict and kind. Dan Vs. Rocks! 20:40, August 26, 2013 (UTC) I'm afraid I don't know I don't know. I don't watch Family Guy and the other shows in the same vein, save from the Simpsons. I would even dare say that they annoy me. As such I am sorry but I am not one to judge. Besides, I find ludicrous to have pages here about Homer Simpson, Peter Griffin, and the like. As far as I know (and I read about some) they are jerks at the very worse; their "villainous" acts are due to comedic sociopathy, dark humour, or plain Flanderization; and they hardly are a foil to the protagonists, who are either merely annoyed or are as big, if not even bigger, jerks. I don't delete them for they are considered valid by other admins but I must admit that I disapprove. So I am sorry but I cannot help you on this matter. Balthus Dire (talk) 21:58, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Please remove the "Termination" order on TT Go Robin and Beast Boy I am here to request that the "termination" for the Teen Titans Go Robin and Beast Boy be removed given that I have meticulously listed each and every one of their jerk moments and how they are both shown several times acting in cruel and unsual ways. What more is required? Rorscach is on this website and he's not generally considered a villain. And yet he is here because he repeatedly does villainous things and therefore could be called a villain. Saladin from Kingdom of Heaven is here even though he's not really a villain at all. Beast Boy and Robin are repeatedly shown acting in irresponsible, unpleasent, and antagonistic ways in the show and do worse than other characters on this site have. Therefore I respectfully request that the pages be allowed to stay. Overseer80 (talk) 23:38, September 3, 2013 (UTC) I am very sorry to say this, but I have to disagree because they are just flawed heroes, even though I never watched the show. Dan Vs. Rocks! 23:48, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Letting a planet get destroyed and physically abusing your teammates is just being a flawed hero? Because to me that seems a little more than just being "flawed". And no offense, but since you never watched the show, how can you judge effectively? I have seen the episodes and when Robin and Beast Boy repeatedly (and I mean more than once) act in an antagonistic capaicty, that's more than just being a "flawed hero". Why are V, Rorscach, and Punisher on this wiki? Most people would say they're heroes, and yet they have pages here. Why aren't they just listed as "flawed heroes"? Come on, that argument doesn't work. Physically abusing your teammates, getting them killed, getting a planet destroyed, and impersonating someone for selfish reasons all go beyond just being a "flawed hero". If Anton Ego and V have pages here, than the Teen Titans Go! versions of Robin and Beast Boy should to. Especially because here Robin and Beast Boy rarely if ever do anything heroic. They're more Chaotic Neutral here, which is possible on this wiki. Again, their actions to me seem like more than just being a "flawed" hero to me. I understand what you say, even though I don't consider them villains at all, I'll let them stay. Heroes like the Punisher and the Hulk are on this wiki because they have antagonistic moments. Also Dean Hardscrabble is targeted for deletion. Dan Vs. Rocks! 00:27, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for that. And also, it's worth noting that Robin and Beast Boy also have antagonistic moments on the show. For example when Robin ties up and impersonates Speedy. StarWizardWars Hey Garfield. I've noticed StarWizardWars had a little scrape with this troll by the name Frogmuffin. I've check the stranger's history & I see that Frogmuffin is a complete & ignorant wuss. Hell, he (or she or whatever it is) even targeted me & messed with my stuff including my user profile bu puttin' BloodStarWerewolf's troll face picture on it before both The Truth Has Come! & The Truth Has Come Again! came & doin' the same thing, & it was very unwise & so anti-social to do so. I know StarWizardWars understands we hate it when weirdos & creeps start messin' with us (including Meseket & StarWizardWars) & our stuff & I know he was tryin' to help, but addin' negative categories to someone like Frogmuffin based, even on their actions & behavior isn't one of the ways to stop them & resolve things. I told him the same thing Inferno Pendragon told me to never do this. I just wanted you & Inferno Pendragon to try understand that & to forgive him. I'm sorry for my absence. I just had my 4-week old ingrown toenail on my right foot removed last Wednesday & things @ work got a little bit crazy & too busy. Never enough time for anything & it sucks. Well, I gotta go help you guys with the category cleanup right away. Best of luck, my friend. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:00, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Amos Howell You're right. He does kinda looks like the Caretaker from Halloween Horror Nights. But he also reminded me of 2 old cult leaders Reverend Kane & Harris. :D - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:10, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Angry Stares You also believe that Evil or Angry stares is sometimes shared by heroes? It was me using Batman as an example that swayed you, right? --DragonDude83 (talk) 22:35, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Yes. Dan Vs. Rocks! 22:36, September 8, 2013 (UTC) To be fair, do you think there can be Heroic Angry Stares on the Heroes Wiki with the obvious example being Batman? --DragonDude83 (talk) 22:41, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Not really. Dan Vs. Rocks! 22:42, September 8, 2013 (UTC) About as pointless as Heroes who cry, right.--DragonDude83 (talk) 22:47, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Yep. Dan Vs. Rocks! 22:49, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Dale Gribble response He does have good makings of a villainous jerk and be very annoying with his conspiracy theories. And his paranoia of the government makes him a great paranoid villain. Also, along with Hank and Bill, the three stole Boomhauer's car back in high school. He also lies about his name and often calls himself Rusty Shacklefurt, which also caused him to commit identity theft because Ruty Shacklefurt was the name of a kid he thought died but actually just moved. He also smoked as a kid. So yeah, he is eligible.DisneyVillain (talk) 17:00, September 9, 2013 (UTC)DisneyVillain Halloween Horror Nights characters I see you and I have been hard at work on getting more of the HHN characters onto the Wiki. Good job with your inclusions so far. However, I want to say a couple of things. One, you think maybe the Icons (Lady Luck, Jack Schmidt, etc) should be distinguished from the other HHN characters? Also, I think it might not be a good idea to include licensed characters into the mix. I remember seeing a category for HHN characters in the past that was deleted because of the presence of licensed characters, which was considered unnecessary. So maybe leave out characters like The Walkers. Although perhaps you could argue the HHN specific incarnations of Frankenstein's Monster and Dracula (Original) among others. Though it might help if you designate the specific takes on the characters within their pages, if you haven't yet. Just figured I'd give a heads up on this. Saffronpanther (talk) 08:30, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Also, another word of advice. Don't add every Halloween Horror Nights character or characters you come across. That may come into conflict with the Wiki's rule about "no generic enemies". I would recommend exercising discretion when choosing HHN characters to add. Go for the iconic ones that have a relative amount of backstory to them (like Sam Meetz as you've done and H.R. Bloodengutz as I've done). I feel I probably already broke that rule with adding Bobby "The Blade" Galletta, but he seemed somewhat iconic as the protagonist villain of the first non-comedic 3D house. Just saying so we don't end up spamming the Wiki with a lot of brief articles about miniscule one-shot HHN villains. Saffronpanther (talk) 08:46, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. I was originally gonna create the Terra Queen herself on there. :) By the way, what do you mean distinguished from the other HHN characters? I'll remove the category from the Walkers. About HHN characters, I promise they'll be iconic enough to earn an article on this wiki. Dan Vs. Rocks! 19:16, September 14, 2013 (UTC) To be blunt, I was thinking of just limiting Jack the Clown, The Caretaker, The Director, The Storyteller, Terra Queen, The Usher, Fear, and Lady Luck to the category of "Event Icons" since they are specifically classified as Event Icons in HHN media. The others, like H.R. Bloodengutz and Meaty Meetz would be more like "Other Original Characters" or something like that. Sorry for the confusion. Saffronpanther (talk) 19:31, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Okay. I'm also wondering why the Terra Queen was part of the island in 2005 instead of the Storyteller, besides the house Where Evil Hides. I could also wonder if the Terra Queen is an original character created by the Storyteller's demented mind. Dan Vs. Rocks! 19:36, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Think of it this way. The Storyteller is basically reading you and every other guest of HHN 15 a twisted set of tales. This particular set of tales involves the domain of the Terra Queen. So basically, you are literally pulled into this hellish storyworld that is likely of Elsa Strict's invention (like she reads the story and you find yourself getting sucked into the book's world perhaps). It definitely is reflective of The Storyteller's corrupt nature and tendency to spin yarns about perverse fairy tales and urban legends/legends of yore that end...badly. Saffronpanther (talk) 19:45, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Please do not undo my edits again. Welcome to your doom! 01:53, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Hello there i am williamsmithxo Digimodify23 (talk) 16:49, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Seeking a second opinion Hey, I was planning to add a page to the Villains Wiki, but I'm not sure if they're considered villains, so I wanted to make sure that I told you so the page doesn't get deleted on the spot. I believe that the Citadel Council from the Mass Effect trilogy count as villains given that despite Shepard sacrificing thousands of human lives to save them, they not only never repay their debt to humanity but in fact oppose Shepard's efforts to stop the Reapers and when the Reapers do come decide to let humanity die so they can selfishly look after their own. Does that sound villainous enough to warrant a page? Because I think it does. Just want to be sure though. Overseer80 (talk) 22:36, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Yes. Even though I don't playt he Mass Effect games, I agree with you. Also, can you help me out on some more Marvel articles (both on this wiki and the Heroes wiki)? I'd really appreciate it. Dan Vs. Rocks! 03:01, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Sure, which ones need editing? Overseer80 (talk) 03:12, October 7, 2013 (UTC) I just want alternate universe Marvel characters to be seperated from their Earth-616 (aka mainstream Marvel) counterparts. For example, the Hulk in the Ultimate universe is even worse than the original Hulk because he's even more brutal then ever before. Dan Vs. Rocks! 03:15, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Alright, I'll try and do that if I have some more time on my hands. It's worth noting that I already have created pages for Ultimate Deadpool and Black Widow and alternate pages for Ultimate Magneto and Hank Pym already exist too. But yeah, I think I can do Hulk. I might do ones for Carnage and Venom too, since they are distinct from their mainstream counterparts. Overseer80 (talk) 04:44, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Good idea. Dan Vs. Rocks! 12:04, October 7, 2013 (UTC)